Kuroshitsuji Remake!
by iLuvsHetalia
Summary: This is a story/play off of the 4th of episode from Seson 1 of Kuroshitsuji


Note: This is an edited version of my original screenplay. There is some author notes that I didn't include in the original and I felt were needed in this. I hope you enjoy my writing! ^_^

This is a remake of Episode 4 from Season 1, where Ciel is dressed as a girl. XD But in this "remake" it is as if Alois and Ciel already knew each other even though in the anime series Alois doesn't come in until Season 2. :)

-Ciel and Sebastian walk into the ball-

Ciel: (mutters) Sebastian is this really necessary? -_-

Sebastian: Yes. (whispers) You look good anyways, my Lord….*smirks*

Ciel: What did you say?

Sebastian: Nothing*giggles*

Ciel: *takes a step away* Anyways, where is the Druitt…..?

Sebastian: Over there *points to the punch table*

~I just found it hilarious that there would be a punch table because normally there would be no such thing as a punch table at such an elegant and classy party~

Ciel: Okay. Let this nightmare begin. *starts to head in the Druitt's Direction*

Sebastian: Wait! My Lord…..

Ciel: *turns* What?

-Ciel bumps into Alois Trancy-

~I thought it would be hilarious with a twist on this story. And Madi-chan and I were cracking up about it. ~

Ciel: (speaks all high-pitched) Sorry, excuse me, my Lord *curtsies*

Alois: Oh, pardon me milady *bows*

Ciel: *pretends to be flattered* Why, thank you. It's an honor to be in your presence.

Alois: Why, the honors all mine. *takes Ciel's hand and kisses it softly* So, what is a divine

flower like yourself doing here?

Ciel: making disgusted faces in his head Well, the Druitt insisted that I come and I just couldn't be rude.

Alois: Ahhhhhhhh….. I see. Well, why don't we go somewhere, more private? *smiles*

Ciel: *winces*….Um…..Sure…

-Alois leads Ciel into a dimmed room and places them down on a velvet couch-

Alois: *inches closer to Ciel* So, we haven't been formally introduced. I am the one and only,

Earl Alois Trancy. And what is your name, my robin?

Ciel: *ponders* My name is…Cecilia…

Alois: And what a beautiful name that is, Cecilia. Hmmmmm…..When I think about it, your

name is kind of like the name Ciel.

Ciel: feeling as if Alois is onto him….

Alois: But, that doesn't matter. I believe that you are by far much more beautiful than Ciel Phantomhive, my robin.

Ciel: weirded out a lot! XD Well, I have never met this Ciel Phantomhive, that you speak of. Somewhat offended, but weirded out at the same time

Alois: Well, I guess I will have to introduce you two sometimes…Now, where were we? *scoots very close to Ciel*

Ciel: FREAKING OUT! XD Uhhhhh….I got to go now *starts to get up*

Alois: You shouldn't go. It would be very RUDE, if you left. So stay here. *smiles*

Ciel: No, really I have to go.*starts to leave again, but Alois grabs on to her waist and brings her back to the couch and on his lap*

Alois: I said it was RUDE to leave! Just calm down and relax…..*tries to kiss Ciel on his neck, but Ciel dodged it and tries to get up once more* Why are you struggling, my love?*pulls Ciel closer and tries to go for his dress*

-CIEL LOSES IT AND HE…-

Ciel:*pushes himself away from Alois and successfully escapes* Alois, I think you should know that I am…..*takes out pigtails and talks in his normal voice*Ciel Phantomhive!

Alois: What?...Ahhhhh, I guess that makes sense. No wonder why I felt like I knew you so well and felt VERY attracted to you.*walks toward Ciel*

Ciel: *grabs his fake pigtails and starts to run down out the door*

Alois: Claude, GET HIM AND BRING HIM BACK TO ME!

-Ciel runs down the stairs, trying to make little commotion and avoid a scene. Claude follows after him and ties to grab Ciel's arm, but Ciel disappears into the crowd of people. Ciel keeps running and runs into the Druitt (literally XD).-

Druitt: Well, is this an angel I see?

Ciel: returns to girly voice Oh stop it! *pretends to blush*

Druitt: Hold on a moment.*walks to the center of the room* Everyone, I would like to thank you all for coming and to show my gratitude, I had the best wine brought from Italy.

-Servants of the Druitt come in with silver carts carrying glasses of Italy's finest red wine. The servants give everyone a glass, including Ciel.-

Druitt:*raises glasses* To the Season!

Everyone: To the Season! *Everyone drinks their wine, except Ciel because he prefers tea and he is under aged. Instead, he throws it out in a planter while everyone is gossiping.

Druitt: *walks back to Ciel* Well, why everyone is celebrating, why don't I show you around? *smiles like Alois*

Ciel: Ummmm…..Thank you, but no thanks. It is quite late and I must be on my way.*starts to walk through the crowd of people to the door*

-As Ciel starts to go for the door, he sees that all of the people in the room look kind of possessed...-

Druitt: *pulls out a megaphone* Everyone get that girl!

-Everybody goes toward Ciel and corners "her". Two men pick her up by her arms and carry her to the Druitt.-

Druitt: You have been a very bad girl and need to be locked up! *smiles*

-The Druitt blindfolds Ciel...Ciel is unblindfolded and finds himself in a cage in a room full of people and has no idea what is going on.-

Druitt: She is a beautiful prize and very lovely. She is a unique piece and I believe that she is worth more than the streets of heaven. Shall we start the bidding at $1,000?

Lady 1: $2,000!

Lady 2: $5,000!

Man 1: $7,000!

Man 2: $12,000!

Alois walks in the door and makes an ENTRANCE!

Claude: EVERYBODY STOP! *starts tap dancing*

Alois: CLAUDE! You are an imbosol...I will pay $1,000,000! And I have lots of money, so you people should probably stop your bidding.

-Everyone sighs and puts their auction signs down.-

Alois: Oh goody! I get that beautiful robin! (Alois' expression = ^_^)

Ciel: Sebastian, come and get me! This is an order!

Sebastian: (just his voice) Yes, my Lord.

-The room goes black…*silence*…..The lights come back on and everyone is on the floor, unconscious-

Ciel: You're late.

Sebastian:*walks to Ciel* You, just like to be tied up and captured. Don't you?*unlocks the cage and unties the cloths around Ciel's hand.*

-The Undertaker walks in. He has his shirt unbuttoned and is holding a bucket of KFC! XD-

Undertaker: WHOA! …Who's ready to get their funeral on? *starts dancing goofily*

Ciel: wearing dress still but took of fake hair WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? And what are you holding?

Undertaker: Well, I was on my way home from the market and I heard a bunch of banging and crashing and I saw the lights go out. So, I came to see what was going on.

Ciel: Ok….. So what's with the bucket labeled KFC?

Undertaker: Hell, if I know! I found it on the side of the road!

Ciel: ….So, what is a KFC?

Undertaker: *takes a bite of a drumstick* Well…You will find out in about 15 years or so…..*smiles*

Ciel: What's that suppose to mean?

Undertaker: Never mind *smiles*

Ciel: Ok...has no clue what the Undertaker is talking about

Sebastian: My Lord, if we don't go now it will be very late and past your retiring time.

Ciel: Fine….Lets go.

Sebastian: *opens the door* Your carriage awaits, my Lord.

-As Ciel starts to leave, everybody becomes conscious, but nobody has any idea what happened.-

Druitt: EVERYBODY! DANCE PARTY! *starts dancing*

-Paparazzi, by Lady Gaga comes on! XD-

Undertaker: This is my jam! *starts to do the Macarena*

-Ciel and Sebastian stay and Sebastian starts a conga line! The party ends around 2:00 am and nobody remembered a thing that happened before the dance party….-

THE ENDS!

Credits:

Author: Liana Bustamante

Co-author: Noah Wilson

Input from Misa Aname and Madi-chan

Thanks Noah, Misa, and Madi-chan for all your help! Love ya guys! :DDDD


End file.
